Meningitis
by Khaleesi Khupcakes
Summary: Terminal Lucian...that's all I have to say. Rated T for language, perverseness and character death.
1. Love on the roof

**Meningitis.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**Summary: Lucian is terminal and is spending possibly his last night on the roof of his house with Ramira.**

**

* * *

**"The sun looks beautiful..." He smiles back at her,

"So do you."

"Lucian I- I'll-... Never mind."

"What?"

"It's my fault you're gonna die."

"No. if it's anyone's fault it's Cynthia's. She been a bitch ever since 2nd grade."

"Do you ever think about dying?"

"Sometimes. There's always the times where I think about my funeral. If anyone will come."

"I'll come."

"Holy shit."

"What?"

"We just quoted 'My Sister's Keeper."

"You were always like that. Quoting things."

"That was before I learned that you can die in college."

"I'm sorry all I ever brought you was humiliation."

"I can't see how."

"I was a cheerleader. And you were the most perverted nerd in the whole school."

"And I was perverted enough to spy on you in 7th grade."

"Just-"

"What?"

"Before your neurologist comes up here and yells at me-"

"Yes?"

"Make out with me." They lean together, and for the first time in 2 years...

He feels cured.


	2. When someone dies

**Meningitis.**

**

* * *

**Her phone rings. It's the hospital he's confined to.

"Hello?"

"Ramira Thomas?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but, the meningitis patient in Suite 6490? The one you've been seeing a lot?"

"Yes?"

"He died this morning." Her eyes fill with hot tears, and her voice cracks as she says,

"How did it happen?"

"He had meningitis. It was going to happen sooner or later. I thought you knew he was terminal..."

"I did, but he was doing fine!"

"I'm sorry. Some things can't be reversed. Death is one of them."

"But-"

"Take care." Her roommate walks into the room.

"Hey, you want Chinese tonight? I'm not so sure- You're crying, what happened?"

"Lucian died."

"Oh, shit."

"My life is over."

"Oh, come on! You're sobbing your eyes out over some guy-"

"You're _really_ supportive..."

"Just find another one! Guys are like throwaway cameras! One dies, you get a new one!"

"It's not the same with Lucian."

"I still don't see what was so great about that guy."

"IF RILEY DIED YOU'D FEEL THE SAME WAY!"

"On the topic of Riley, we're going out tomorrow."

"I don't care. Don't you get it? Lucian died!"

"You said that already."


	3. This place looks sleazy

**Meningitis.**

**About the LIGHTS reference...Eh, it's a long story, do with it what you want.**

**

* * *

**She is sitting in the park on a bench, tears freezing to her face in the February air. _Lucian used to sing about this type of day... _She thinks, until a guy with purple hair and a black mask sits next to her, _Shit._ She thinks to herself, _Not Will, I can't deal with him hitting on me right now..._

"Ramira?" says Will, "You look pissed about something."

"How dumb are you? Lucian just died."

"I know. He was my cousin."

"Liar."

"No, it's true."

"I asked him about his family when we started dating and he didn't say ANYTHING about you!"

"He hated me."

"Don't blame him."

"You know how I feel about you, and that won't ever change because I think you make Cleopatra look like a Girl Scout, so answer my question."

"What did you ask?"

"What's wrong?"

"Got an hour?"

"I guess. Considering it's for you."

"Shut up and listen."

* * *

After about an hour, Will takes her hand, she stands up,

"Come."

"Why should I?" She says, defiantly,

"Do you have skates?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"It's snowing. While you were telling me about your problems, you said we should try a date, to see how it feels."

"So?"

"I'm taking you skating, I love skating in the snow."

"Well, so do I..."

"Fine. It's settled."

"Shit..."

At the arena, a few couples are skating around in slow circles, while men with cameras skate around, projecting the couples onto a screen labeled, 'Kiss-Cam.'

"Ugh..." she says, "This place looks sleazy."

"Just put your skates on, it's actually nice."

"Okay..."


End file.
